MartianBeetle
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: [One-shot; Drabble; MartianBeetle] On the night before her wedding to Jaime Reyes, M'gann M'orzz thinks about when her and her love met. [Completed; 757 words in total]


_**MartianBeetle**_

_** Mount Justice, 3:42 A.M**_

A small smile pulled over the Martian's face as she made her way down the hallway of the cave, her light red hair laying limply upon her shoulders. She yawned slightly aloud as she finally had realized it was still the middle of the night. M'gann, the young teenaged Martian couldn't sleep as her excitement filled her up on the was it. Tomorrow she was getting married. To the one and only, Jaime Reyes. Their love story is one a lot of people don't think makes a lot of sense.

* * *

**_Mount Justice, 4:22 P.M_**

The two had met when it was Jaime's first day at the Mount Justice. She had been walking down the exact hallway, until she had laid her light auburn eyes upon him. Megan's smile couldn't have been any wider as she levitated herself to him, propping herself in front of the Hispanic boy. "Hello! I'm M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan Morse if that's easier! I'm Miss Martian!" She had stated, smiling even wider. "Hey nice to meet you! I'm Jaime Reyes, or Blue Beetle." 'The young Blue Beetle extended his left hand over to the young Martian, which she gratefully accepted.

She shook his hand gracefully, "Nice to meet you Jaime!" She complied, smiling. The young Hispanic boy smiled back at her, "You too M'gann." He answered calmly. "So... Do you want to hang or something?" He asked the young Martian. "Sure." Was all she said as a small reply. Jaime smiled at M'gann, then replied "alright. Well, what do you like to do?" Her response was quick, obviously as she already knew what her favorite thing to do was; bake. "Um... I like to bake. What do you like to do?"

"Fly around and hang out with friends. You can bake? I'd love to try something you make!" He exclaimed, smiling once again at the meek Martian. The ginger smiled brightly at the Hispanic teen as she quickly said "Okay then! Would you like cookies or cake? I could make either!" Even now, she already liked this Jaime Reyes. "Cookies! I love cookies!" He exclaimed aloud, causing both him and her to laugh.

"So to the cave?" He asked, his suit coming over his slender body and the wings extending. "Sure" M'gann replied as she shape-shifted into her Miss Martian costume, smiling. "Shall we go?" She asked. "Yup!" Blue Beetle replied, then started flying to the cave and towards the kitchen. "So M'gann do your baking stuff, and I'll do my eating stuff!" He cried out, then laughed. "Wow that sounded better in my head..."

The young Martian just simply laughed as she complied, "it's okay... I thought it was funny." She laughed gently and began to levitate items from the cupboard to her hands. "So... Anything I can do to help?" Jaime asked as his suit came off his body. "I guess.. Could you pass me the milk?" She asked, not removing her eyes from a cookbook that lay before her. "Sure." Jaime said, turning to the fridge and pulling the milk carton out. But before he reached M'gann, the carton slipped out of his hands and almost landed on the floor but he caught it just before it spilled, and handed it to M'gann. "Uh... Here." He said, blushing hard of embarrassment.

M'gann just giggled slightly, smiling before she turned to the cookie batter and poured some milk in. "So... You're Blue Beetle? WAIT!" She face-palmed. "HELLO MEGAN! Of course he's Blue Beetle! Otherwise, why would he have had the costume on?!" Jaime Reyes laughed as he peaked over her shoulder, "Yep that's me. so... Anything else I can do?" He asked. Miss Martian turned around and smiled at him before answering "sure. Could you mix this while I heat up the oven?" She had asked before turning around and walking to the oven and heating it up. She's cute... Thought Jaime as he mixed the batter in the bowl before him.

The auburn haired Martian turned back to Jaime, looking at him as he mixed the batter the wrong way. She laughed gently, wrapping her arms around him and making his arms go the opposite direction. "You were doing it wrong." She had said, trying to hide her blush.

That was when he knew it. Knew that he liked her... And look where they are now. That one crush went a_ long_ way.

* * *

_**I know, sappy... BUT I HAD TOO! AND THIS IS A SHIP BESIDES BLUEPULSE I LUFF :D**_


End file.
